Just Listen
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: When Sasuke is caught stealing a car and forced into therapy he never considers that doing so will land him into a whole heap of different trouble. Different, hot, smouldering trouble that goes by the name of Naruto, that is. Gift-fic for Kezzie369! NARUSASU. Maybe a two shot ... it's your call!


Sooooo, I'm not dead? I can still write, I think? This is a story requested by the lovely Kezzie369! So I cannot claim the characters OR the story idea as my own. But hopefully y'all will like it!

* * *

**Just Listen.**

Sasuke shoved his hands deeper into his hoodie's front pocket and bounced back lightly on his heels. It was a cold night and his breath came out as white puffs as it hit the brisk New York air. The sound of a siren made him jerk his head towards the noise in concern. Far up at the other end of the street a police car whizzed by, its lights flashing blue and red against the tall buildings. Turning his attention back to his own surroundings Sasuke flicked aside a stray piece of dark hair. He needed to wait until he heard the signal; Suigetsu had promised him it wouldn't take longer than ten or so minutes before he was right to launch himself at their target.

Another puff of warm air left his lips before he heard it; a sound in between a trash can lid falling to the ground and a cymbal reverberating under a drummer's insistent tap. Taking in a deep breath Sasuke ran from the corner of the alley he was waiting beside, his hands pulling out the untwisted coat hanger stuffed into his pocket. He reached his target, a 2013 Nissan Skyline with gleaming silver paint and black wheels, and slipped the coat hanger in between the glass window and metal door.

"Come on," Sasuke hissed, his shoulder pressed tightly against the cold vehicle. "Come on, you bastard."

He heard a noise from further along the street and looked up in panic. When nothing greeted his eyes he resumed his task. Suigetsu had assured him this latest model still could be unlocked by catching the switch inside the door recess. Closing his eyes Sasuke focused and felt a smile break his lips when he managed to hook the wire onto the trigger inside.

"Got you," he breathed as he started to pull upwards. His success was short lived though as he heard a panicked shout of his name.

"Hey!" an angry voice shouted, startling Sasuke from his work.

Looking up he managed to catch a glimpse of Suigetsu bolting up the road, his white blond hair gleaming in the dirty street light. Letting go of the coat hanger in his hands Sasuke made to flee but a rough hand on his shoulder stopped him from going any further.

He was spun roughly around and froze when he met the angry expression of the police officer in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?" he was asked before being thrown tightly against the car.

"Let me go!" Sasuke shouted, writhing against the officer's grip. His struggle was short lived before he felt a pair of icy cold hand cuffs slapped around his wrists.

"You are coming with me, you thieving maggot," the man hissed.

Sasuke closed his eyes in disbelief. His father was going to kill him.

**XXX**

"What did you think you were doing?" Fugaku demanded, slamming his fist onto the steel interrogation table.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke shot back, his dark eyes challenging his father's furious expression. He leant forward; his hands still locked in cuffs behind his back, and spat on the table between them. "You only care about your precious reputation, don't think I will mistake your being here with fatherly concern."

"Damn right I care about my reputation," Fugaku seethed. "In case it escaped your notice I am the Chief of the NYPD, and I cannot and _will _not allow my son to get caught up in some criminal gang because of some misplaced teenage angst!"

Sasuke drew back and leant back against the cold frame of his chair. He glanced at their surroundings sullenly. After being caught and taken back to the station he'd been thrown into an interrogation room until his father arrived. He'd felt his father's arrival even before the man had entered the room. As if by a silent warning he'd glanced up at the mirror across from him and stuck his tongue out defiantly. His father had burst into the room only seconds after.

"Stealing a car is hardly being part of a gang," he replied eventually, his dark eyes cocky. "You should hear about the other stuff we get up to, father. That would surely turn your hair gray."

Fugaku's eyes turned red. "Damn it, Sasuke! You are eighteen! You are no longer a juvenile! You are going to be charged as an adult and this will go on your record. How can you expect to get into a good college now?"

"I'm not going to college. How many times do I need to tell you that?" Sasuke responded.

"I'm not going to let my son throw away his life away when he has a bright future ah-"

"Bright future?" Sasuke mocked. "You mean a future _you_ think will be bright? I have no desire to follow in your jaded footsteps!"

Fugaku slammed both fists onto the table, sending the metal object skidding across the floor and into Sasuke's gut. The teenager coughed lightly against the constriction. Before his father could say anything else a tap on the two way mirror sounded. Giving his son one last furious look Fugaku straightened and left the room.

Sasuke watched him go with a blank stare. Rolling his eyes he tried pulling against the cuffs around his wrists but their grip was tight. Letting out a small 'whoof' out of the corner of his lips he waited until the interrogation room door opened once more. His father had returned, but this time he had a man with him. Sasuke gave the stranger a dismissive glance. He was wearing plain clothes, and the shock of blond hair on his head gleamed softly under the fluorescent lights.

"Sasuke," his father started. "I want you to meet Naru-"

"Like I care who he is," Sasuke interrupted, snarling lightly at the stranger.

The man crossed his arms across his chest, one eyebrow raised. He glanced across at Fugaku before making to speak. "My name is Na-"

"I don't care who you are," Sasuke told him firmly. He pulled against his cuffs once more so that the sound bounced around the room. "Just charge me and let me go home."

"Sasuke!" Fugaku snapped. "This is the man whose car you tried to steal. His name is Naruto."

Sasuke felt his eyes open in slight shock but he quickly smoothed his face into an impassive mask. "You might look like a douchebag but at least you have a good taste in cars."

He could tell his father was going to yell at him again but Naruto only laughed. "I could say the same to you."

The dark haired teenager smirked. From where he sat Naruto looked tall, taller than his father and built like a man who dedicated a good amount of time to working out and staying fit. His age was hard to tell, Sasuke put him anywhere between his late twenties to mid-thirties. His eyes were assessing Sasuke, just as his own eyes assessed him back.

"Naruto said he won't press charges," Fugaku finally said.

"You're not going to arrest me?" Sasuke asked, bewildered. He sought Naruto's eyes in surprise. "Why?"

"There's something else you have to do instead," Naruto told him. "I'm a counsellor, Sasuke. I deal with trouble teenagers an-"

"Oh spare me!" Sasuke snapped, turning his head towards his father. "Did you set this all up? Did you set this up to trap me into talking to some shrink about my feelings?"

"Sasuke, it's not like that all," Naruto assured him firmly. "This is just a lucky coincidence."

"Lucky? For who?"

"You," Naruto replied simply. "I promised your father and the officer who caught you that I wouldn't press charges _providing _you attend a few sessions with me."

"What gives you the right to question me?" Sasuke demanded angrily, rage bubbling in his gut. "Who said it was okay for you to waltz in here and demand I spill myself to you?"

Naruto frowned and leant forward across the table, so that his nose was a mere hand span away from Sasuke's own. From this close Sasuke could see faint crow lines beside his eyes, eyes that were as blue and as vibrant as a summer sky.

"You did, when you tried stealing my car." He straightened up and shot both Sasuke and his father a sunny smile. "I will see you Monday, at three o'clock." He reached into his jeans pocket and withdrew a card. "There's the address," he said as he tossed it onto the table. "Don't be late."

**XXX**

Sasuke played with the simple white card in his hand. Looking down at it he let his fingertips wander across the embossed lettering_. Naruto Uzumaki. Youth Counsellor. _Glancing up he watched the buildings slip past as his father drove him out of their Manhattan surroundings and gradually into the Bronx where Naruto had his office set up. The car ride was tense and the silence crushing, but Sasuke didn't care. His father hadn't spoken two words to him since his arrest the few nights before but the teen didn't mind at all. The only time his father normally spoke to him was to order him around or demand why he was wasting his life. When they eventually arrived at the address printed on the flip side of Naruto's card Sasuke was surprised to see it was just a house.

Eyes fixed on the simple two storey gray coloured abode Sasuke pushed open his door and stood. Tucking his hands into his hoodie's pouch he kicked a loose stone beside his foot and headed up the path. His father didn't stick around and instead drove off as soon as Sasuke's door had closed behind him. He noticed Naruto's car was parked in the driveway, its number plate read 'UZUMAKI'.

The porch creaked beneath his feet as Sasuke made his way up the steps and stopped before the worn white door. The paint was peeling off in parts, and a dead plant sat beside the entry way. A silver plaque sat beside the door, at eye level. The inscription read the same as Naruto's card: his name and his title.

Taking in a short breath Sasuke knocked. A few moments later the door opened and Naruto greeted him with a warm smile. "Sasuke," he greeted. He looked down at the watch on his wrist and smiled wider. "You're even here three minutes early."

Sasuke shrugged and tilted his head to one side. "So how many times do I need to see you before I can stop?"

Naruto stood back and opened the door for him to enter. He waited until Sasuke crossed the threshold before replying. "Until I think you're ready."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and waited for Naruto to close the door behind him. The house was small, cluttered even. A set of stairs lead to the upper floor, and down the end of the hallway Sasuke could see a small kitchen. To his right lay a lounge room, a variety of different coloured arm chairs sat haphazardly around the room. To his left lay what looked like an office, and it was into this room that Naruto entered. He gestured Sasuke to follow him and when he did Naruto slid closed the two sliding doors, closing off the hallway to them.

His office was just as messy as the rest of his house, piles of paper lay stacked haphazardly on his desk and the various bookshelves in the office looked as if someone just stuffed books in them with no rational thought about organisation nor appearance.

"Take a seat," Naruto suggested, taking one himself in an oversized armchair that sat beside the desk.

Sasuke hesitated, unsure of where he wanted to sit. He half expected a chaise for him to prostrate himself on as he exposed his woes and horror stories but there was nothing of the sort. Choosing instead an armchair as far away from Naruto as possible he sat in the chair and crossed his arms. He regarded Naruto silently, the older man watching him in return. Eventually he spoke.

"So are you going to say anything to me, or what?" he asked, angry that Naruto was just watching him with a small smile on his face.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not here to talk, only to listen."

"Listen to what?"

"Listen to anything you want, Sasuke," Naruto told him. He gestured vacantly in the air. "Talk about anything you'd prefer. Hobbies? Friends? Likes and dislikes?"

"Don't have any. Don't have any. Nothing, and sweets," Sasuke retorted petulantly. If his father expected him to sit through an hour of this twice a week then he had another thing coming.

"You don't like sweets?" Naruto asked, leaning forward with a shocked expression. "How is that even possible?"

"I admit I have no hobbies and no friends yet the thing you're most concerned with was me not liking sweets?" Sasuke sniggered. "I thought you'd want to know about why I was trying to steal your car? Or if I was curious about why you're not charging me with anything?'

"We can talk about that stuff if you want, Sasuke," Naruto replied. He leant back in his chair and gave an encouraging smile. "I want to hear as much as you want to tell me."

Sasuke bristled. "And what's in it for you? You're just going to tell my father everything I say so that he can use it against me later."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that's what shrinks do," Sasuke reminded him. "You're all there on my father's pay packet pretending to be my friend when at the end of the day all you care about is being in his good books."

"One; I'm not a shrink," Naruto said firmly, a slight crease marked his forehead. "Two; I'm not on your dad's payroll, in fact these sessions are free. Three; I don't pretend to be anyone, at the end of the day I am your counsellor and not your friend so four; I don't care what your dad thinks about me. I'm here to do a job and I expect to do it right."

"You – you're not getting paid to see me?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

Naruto shook his head. "No. I offered my services for free because when I watched you in that interrogation room I saw a young man who needed help. You look like someone who has been judged wrongly in the past, and I didn't want it happening again. I want to help you, Sasuke, and I intend on doing so." At this he gave the raven an impish grin with twinkling blue eyes. "So let's start as to why you were trying to steal my car."

**XXX**

"So how was the session?" Sasuke looked up from his cereal to greet his mother's concerned expression. Mikoto gave him a soft smile before pulling up one of the kitchen chairs and taking a seat. "I didn't want to invade your privacy by asking yesterday, but perhaps you can talk about it today?"

Sasuke shrugged and resumed pushing his cereal around with his spoon. "Okay, I suppose," he mumbled. Looking up at his mother he frowned softly. "I know you're disappointed with me, mom."

"Sasuke, you're my baby boy, I could never be disappointed with you," his mother told him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I don't understand why you're doing what you're doing? Why do you insist on keeping getting into trouble?"

Sasuke shook his head and shrugged half-heartedly. He put the spoon down and leant his cheek against his palm. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Mikoto's lips tightened in dismay but she nodded and stood. "Do you think the sessions are going to help at least?"

Sasuke sighed and picked up his spoon once more. "I doubt it."

**XXX**

Four weeks had passed since his first session with Naruto and as Sasuke wandered up the streets from the nearby train station he couldn't help but wonder how long it'd take before he was released from them. His father had only dropped him off the one time and since then Sasuke had been catching the train to Naruto's home-come-workspace. He was about to attend his ninth session and had been thinking all morning of ways to get out of it. He didn't want to go; he didn't want to have to spend any more time with Naruto than he had to. If only he could just leave the house for a couple of hours to make his mother think he was going to the sessions, but hang out with his friends instead. Scoffing to himself lightly he wondered how Suigetsu was going. The punk hadn't bothered calling him after he'd assumed Sasuke had been caught. He could have at least text saying 'thanks for not ratting me out'.

As he neared Naruto's house Sasuke stopped and took a moment to view the semi-busy street. He didn't know much about Naruto, in fact the only thing he knew was that he was a counsellor, one who specialised with people under twenty-one. It made Sasuke feel almost dirty, knowing how much Naruto knew about him when he knew nothing in return. Sasuke had remained closed off enough for Naruto not to be able to turn around and charge him with anything, in fact he'd tried to give as trivial life details as possible – just in case, he didn't put it past his father to listen in and use it against him.

He doubted today would be any different so with a resigned sigh he pushed himself up the steps and rapped smartly on the door. He studied the peeling paint for a moment before knocking again. Naruto was normally quite prompt with his greetings, and with his office being right beside the door Sasuke didn't understand what was taking so long. So he knocked again. And again. He raised his hand to knock a fifth time but the door opened and Sasuke felt his mouth pop open in surprise.

Naruto's eyes were red and bloodshot, like he'd either been up all night or crying. Dark bags hung under his lashes and the normally blue and vibrant eyes that watched him speak, or not speak depending, were dull. The dark button up that clothed Naruto's upper half didn't help with his complexion either, in fact it made him look even more washed out than he probably was.

"Oh, Sasuke. I left a message at your house for you not to come today."

Sasuke blinked at the gravelly statement. "I didn't get it," he finally said.

"I see," Naruto replied. He looked over his shoulder towards his office. "I didn't expect you to come, so if –"

"I'll go, you're obviously busy," Sasuke said and turned to leave.

"I was going to say if you don't mind a little mess, you can come in," Naruto called.

Sasuke stopped and turned his body, enough to see Naruto had backed away from the door and had it open. Sasuke bit his lip. He didn't really want to go in, he could use the time going to one of the museums in town or hang out at one of the parks near his house. Naruto gave him a strained smile and nodded for him to go inside.

"Fine," he conceded gruffly and entered the house.

He followed Naruto in and took up his normal spot. As he waited for Naruto to do the same he swallowed against the lump he felt in his throat. Naruto seemed transfixed by something on the wall. Looking past him Sasuke noticed for the first time the array of photos collected there.

"You okay?" he asked, unsure of what else to say. Naruto was sure acting strange.

He saw Naruto's shoulders stiffen before they gradually relaxed again. "Yeah," his counsellor told him. "I'll be fine."

As he turned to sit Sasuke noticed him surreptitiously wipe away a tear. Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Dude, you're not fine. What's wrong?"

Naruto looked stunned by the concern. "Just had a death, someone very close to me. They held a funeral for him today."

Sasuke was taken aback. He'd expected a break up, something trivial that he could dismiss and forget about. At least the black clothes now made sense. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, scratching his arm. "I should really go." He stood to leave but Naruto shook his head.

"No, you came all this way, I promise I will listen to whatever you have to say."

"Naruto, you need your own time," he replied. He stood and offered Naruto a small smile. "I'll see you next Monday?"

"Let me give you a ride home," Naruto told him. "Seeing as you're all the way down here."

At this Sasuke didn't protest. A ride home sounded a lot nicer than the subway. He nodded and together they left the house, Naruto locking up firmly, and got into the Skyline sitting in the driveway. Sasuke gave the interior a once over and whistled.

"Just as nice as I thought it'd be," he commented as Naruto hopped into the driver's seat and buckled his belt.

Naruto laughed softly. "Is that why you tried to steal it that day?"

Sasuke ignored the question and instead peered out the window. He still hadn't told Naruto why'd he'd tried to steal the car. He didn't feel the need to tell Naruto that yet. He doubted if he ever would.

"So who was he?" Sasuke asked, turning back to watch Naruto's profile. "The friend?"

"He was another counsellor, my old counsellor in fact," Naruto said softly. He kept his eyes focused on the road as he pulled out of his driveway and headed up towards Manhattan. The fact Naruto had once needed a counsellor didn't surprise Sasuke as much as he thought it would.

"He old?" Sasuke asked, though flinched as the words left his mouth. He didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"I guess. He was seeing a patient and the guy shot him," Naruto said. "They found him dead in his apartment on the weekend."

Sasuke felt a punch to his chest. "God, Naruto, I'm so sorry," he breathed. _Stupid idiot! _he cursed himself inwardly. "I didn't mean to sound so rude."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto told him in a monotone as he stopped at an orange set of lights. "It's not like you did it."

Sasuke fiddled with his fingers as they waited at the traffic lights. "My brother's dead," he eventually said. Through his peripheral vision he noticed Naruto spin his head towards him in shock. "Died when I was fifteen. I know how it feels to lose someone you look up to." He met Naruto's blue gaze. "It sucks ass."

Naruto was watching him in surprise. A sudden honk behind them made the blond jump in shock and glance up at the now green lights. He quickly changed gears and revved off to the sound of another horn.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"He got murdered while he was walking home one night," Sasuke replied. "He was shot too."

"Fuck. I didn't know."

"How were you supposed to know?" Sasuke asked dryly. He tapped his index finger against the door handle. "We aren't allowed to talk about it at home. Father gets really funny about it, and mom just breaks into tears." Sasuke shrugged, more to himself than to Naruto. "It's stupid. It's as if he never existed and bringing him up just sends everyone crazy."

"Is that why you've been getting into trouble with the police? It's been for the last three years, hasn't it?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to turn this into a shrink lesson?"

"No," Naruto laughed lightly. "I was just curious."

They fell into silence before Sasuke spoke up. "It's stupid, mum and father wanted him buried as far away as possible but instead they left him in Brooklyn, at Green-Wood." He scratched his cheek lightly. "I haven't been there since the funeral." Without warning Naruto cut across the lane beside them and took a turn down one of the streets. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, clutching the sides of his seat. "You should have stayed on this street to get to my place."

"We're going to Green-Wood," Naruto informed him, quickly changing lanes again so he could turn down another block. "I want you to see your brother."

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Why? Why do you want to take me?"

"Because it's important to see the people you love. Even if they can't see you," Naruto told him.

They drove in silence the rest of the way and when they pulled into one of the spare car parks at the cemetery Sasuke wished he'd worn something warmer. Despite the autumn sun the graveyard had a chill that crept into his bones. Without verbally signalling where he was going Sasuke started towards his brother's grave. It may have been years since he'd been there but his mind remembered the way. Naruto followed along quietly, the only sound made by the two of them was the sound of their feet trekking through the gravel below. As they approached the tombstone Sasuke felt his eyes start to prick with tears. Angrily blinking them aside he quickened his pace and stopped when they were close enough to read the carved lettering.

"There, I've seen it. Let's go." He turned to leave but a firm hand clasped his upper arm. Looking up in annoyance he saw Naruto was reading the stone slowly, his face and eyes trained behind Sasuke's shoulder. "Let me go."

"We came all this way, at least pay your respects."

Sasuke snatched his arm out of Naruto's firm grip and turned back to the grave. _Itachi Uchiha_, it read. _Born June 9, 1991 – Died December 23, 2010. Taken from us before your time, but we know your eyes will always be open. _Sasuke read the last line a few times and felt the tears begin to roll down his cheeks. Itachi. Itachi. The perfect child, the perfect son, the perfect brother. Itachi who would never hurt a fly. Why had he died that night? Why had he offered to go out for Sasuke's medication when he could have waited for their father to get home from his patrol?

"Itachi," Sasuke whimpered, falling to his knees and clasping a hand tight to his tombstone. "_Itachi._"

When Naruto's hand found his shoulder Sasuke stood up and made to move past him, but instead Naruto caught him into a hug.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I'm here."

"It's not fair," Sasuke spat, pressing his forehead against Naruto's chest. He could feel the comforting weight of Naruto's arm around his shoulders. "It's my fault he's dead, my fault he was out and got shot."

"It wasn't your fault," Naruto's voice assured him.

Sasuke shook his head angrily and let more tears spill. After a few shaky breaths he started to calm down and as if a fog lifted quickly pulled himself away from Naruto's warm embrace. Naruto's eyes were red, as if he'd been crying too. The older male gave him a small smile.

"We're leaving," Sasuke told him roughly and started heading back towards the car. Naruto didn't protest and instead followed him in silence.

He didn't realise how tightly he'd clenched his hands before he felt calloused fingertips brush his knuckles softly. Closing his eyes Sasuke let his hand unfurl and relished in the simple thing that was Naruto's fingers clutching his own. They walked silently back to the car, the same way they'd arrived, and Sasuke felt a fleeting sense of bitterness when Naruto dropped his hand gently. The ride back to Sasuke's house was quiet, filled only with Sasuke's voice as he gave directions. When they pulled up in front of the apartment building Naruto gutted the car and turned to survey the teen's dark features.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

Sasuke gave a little start. He looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes as he tried to think of the right words to say. "I made today all about me," he stated. When Naruto didn't comment Sasuke rubbed a hand over his face, masking his eyes from view. "It was meant to be about you and I made it all about me."

"How so?" Naruto's soft voice asked.

Sasuke ripped his hand away and glared at him. "You were upset and instead of getting to spend time alone, remembering your friend, I made you drive me to my brother's grave so I could cry over it like a little girl."

Naruto frowned and looked out the front window. "That's funny, I don't recall you _making_ me go anywhere." He turned back to Sasuke and gave him a bright smile. "I chose to do that all on my own."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Turning away from him so that he could stare down the tree lined avenue he pondered exactly why Naruto had done what he'd done.

Turning back he gave him an awkward shrug. "Thanks, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

Sasuke met Naruto's wide smile with one of his, albeit minute, own. "Yeah, I suppose."

It wasn't until later that night when Sasuke was in bed that he remembered the way Naruto had clasped his hand in the cemetery. It was almost as if he'd not wanted to let Sasuke go. Sasuke felt his heart beat pick up as he lifted his hand and studied it in the semi-darkness. Naruto's fingers had touched this hand, had found a home between his fingers and he'd not shied away from the contact. A small smile graced his lips, and Sasuke wasn't even quite sure why such a thing made him so happy.

XXX

"You don't get it, do you?" Naruto laughed, eyes twinkling at Sasuke's horrified expression.

"No, I do not," Sasuke admitted, holding a hand to his mouth. "Bacon and maple syrup? Seriously? Are you crazy?"

They were sitting in a small diner that was around the corner from Naruto's house. They'd been half way through a session when Naruto's stomach had growled so loudly that Sasuke had blushed in embarrassment for him. The blond had laughed it off though, as he seemed to do with most things, and declared they were off to have a late breakfast.

"Well have you ever tried it?" Naruto demanded, waving a piece of bacon at him. A dollop of syrup flew and hit Sasuke's forearm.

With an exaggerated sigh Sasuke grabbed his napkin to wipe up the spill. "No, I have not."

"Then try."

"No."

"Try it."

"_No_."

_"__Try it_!"

"Fine!" Sasuke conceded in annoyance, "if only to shut you up."

"I can live with that!" Naruto exclaimed. He grabbed a piece of bacon, dipped it into his pot of dark maple syrup and passed it to Sasuke. Sasuke scrunched his nose up as he watched the sugary mess slide down the bacon. He brought it to his lips slowly and gave it a sniff. "Hurry up," Naruto chastised him. "It'll start oinking again if you wait any longer."

Sasuke gave him a dark glare before popping the bacon into his mouth and chewing. He wasn't sure what hit him first, the sweetness of the syrup or the saltiness of the bacon. Closing his eyes he tried to let himself sink into the taste. It was different, certainly. He couldn't see the appeal of making something savoury so sweet, but having the saltiness of the bacon offset the sugary taste of the maple certainly made it worthwhile. Opening his eyes he saw Naruto was watching him with an expectant expression.

"It's okay, I suppose."

"Suppose?" Naruto demanded, flinging his hands up. "That is the best taste sensation you will ever experience, and you _suppose_ it's okay?" Shaking his head in mock disgust Naruto turned away from him. When he turned back a small frown appeared. "Oh, you have something –"

Before Sasuke could response Naruto had leant across the table and gently ran his fingers against Sasuke's lower lip. The brunet felt his eyes widen in surprise, his lips sizzling with the touch of Naruto's finger. He watched transfixed as Naruto focused on getting whatever it was off of Sasuke's face.

"Naruto, refill?" The moment was ruined by the loud and obnoxious waitress coming over with a pot of hot coffee in her hand.

Naruto seemed nonplussed and offered his cup up to her. Sasuke on the other hand was furious. He and Naruto were having a completely normal exchange and she'd come and ruined it. He gave the bubble-gum pink haired girl a filthy glare.

"Thanks, Sakura," Naruto said, tipping his cup towards her and taking a sip.

"Oi, Naruto, I thought you said you had a rule about not bringing your boyfriends in here," Sakura commented, leaning against the table and throwing Sasuke a flirty look. "Even if they are super cute."

Naruto coughed into his coffee and thumped his chest to stop any further onslaught. "Boyfriend? God no, Sasuke is seeing me for sessions."

"Oh, really? I thought you two were dating." At this she sighed dramatically. "You would have made _such_ a cute couple too."

Sasuke was staring at Naruto with a plethora of emotions warring through his chest. Naruto was gay? The blond Adonis across from him preferred men to women? When he could probably get any of them? Naruto seemed to notice Sasuke's enquiring look and shrugged.

"Me being gay doesn't affect the way I do my job," he commented, rather defensively Sasuke thought.

"What? No, Naruto, that doesn't bother me," Sasuke assured him. He fought the urge to reach across to take Naruto's hands into his own and admit that he too, was gay. "It doesn't change anything."

Naruto had kept his expression guarded but at this he lightened up and gave the raven a small grin. "I'm glad, I feel like there's still a lot we need to accomplish together."

Sasuke felt himself grinning back, despite wanting to play it close to his chest. Naruto being gay suddenly made everything appear doable. The thoughts he'd been harbouring ever since their hand holding the week before now seemed bright with possibility. "You have no idea."

**XXX**

The next two weeks passed with nothing of importance. Sasuke didn't go to college nor did he work, so the days he spent at home he spent thinking about Naruto and thinking of ways he could get his attention. Readjusting his headphones Sasuke considered his last thought. Sure, he had Naruto's attention but not in the way he'd like. The sharp noise of a train passing by his made him glance up and out the window. Dazing off into space he resumed his thinking. He hadn't first found Naruto attractive, but it seemed like ever since he found out about his sexual preference the man kept getting more and more good looking. It was almost a sin. Sasuke found himself thinking more and more about being with Naruto, and what having sex with him would feel like, which irked him as he'd never really thought sex important not that enjoyable. The idea of Naruto touching him though, the idea of having Naruto thrusting above him made him hard and redder than a tomato. He'd spent the last few nights in the shower touching himself. Closing his eyes and imagining the hand that clasped his dick was Naruto's made him cum quicker than he'd ever cum before. Each orgasm left him breathless and wanting more, he could only imagine what the real thing would feel like.

Shaking his head Sasuke focused on a few deep breaths so that he could calm down. He was in a public place after all. His father was home for the day so Sasuke had opted to go out instead of staying at home and subjecting himself to his father's moods and outbursts. As the train slowed to a halt at his station Sasuke tucked his hands into his pockets and waited for the doors to slide open. The bustle of people about him did nothing but irritate him as he jumped out and pushed his way through the New York crowd. He scowled as a lady barged into him, nary a word of apology at the rude contact.

When a tall, red headed male bumped into him Sasuke couldn't help but turn on him with an angry snap. "Get out of my way, asshole!" he ground out, not caring that the man was older and bigger than he was.

"What the fuck is your problem, kid?" the man shot back, his dark eyes narrowing.

Sasuke made to retort, and say something derogatory about the man's shaved eyebrows and face tattoo but the most unexpected voice cut him off. Turning in surprise he saw Naruto walking over to him, his ever present smile lighting up his face. Sasuke felt his heart leap and quickly smothered the smile that threatened to break his face in two.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, coming over and giving him a quick pat on the shoulder. "Do you know Gaara too?" he asked, looking from one to the other.

"You know this jerk?" The question came from both Sasuke and Gaara. After they spoke both gave each other even glares.

"Something going on that I don't know about?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Punk ran into me and bit my head off," Gaara commented, his voice bland and monotonous.

"You were in my way," Sasuke replied in annoyance. "I didn't realise you two were together."

"Yeah, well, Gaara and I go way back," Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Then Gaara did something Sasuke didn't expect. He reached across to grab Naruto's hand and gave him a slight smile. "I'm his boyfriend."

Sasuke's world tilted dangerously. Boyfriend? Naruto had a boyfriend? How long had this been going on for? If it weren't for Naruto's confused question if he was okay Sasuke would have remained frozen in his spot. But instead the question broke him out of his reverie and back into the real, and painful, world.

"I'm fine," he said tightly. "I'll leave you both to it, then." Without another word he spun on his heel and left, ignoring Naruto's comment about seeing him next week.

"Who was he?" he heard Gaara ask, as he stopped to let a group of people past him.

"Sasuke? Just some kid I'm counselling."

Sasuke tensed on hearing Naruto's reply. When he turned he caught sight of he and Gaara walking off, hands held, oblivious to the angst trespassing in Sasuke's mind. Gritting his teeth Sasuke pulled out his phone and dialled a contact.

"I thought you'd be in lock up," Suigetsu's drawl commented when he answered the call.

Sasuke frowned and elbowed his way past an old woman. "Shut up. Let's do something. I'm at 116th Station." He listened as his friend complained about leaving the house and rolled his eyes. "You owe me, besides I feel like fucking shit up." That got Suigetsu's attention. "See you in fifteen."

**XXX**

The feeling in the room was tense. Anger and frustration radiated off of Sasuke in great, dolloping waves. It was a wet Friday, and the rain outside lashed against the bay window behind Naruto's desk. From his chair the blond was watching Sasuke with a grim expression, his eyes betraying nothing of his thoughts.

"Are we going to talk about this or what?"

Sasuke turned his head away from the window and to Naruto. His bruised eye still thrummed with pain, the black and blue bruising still prominent around his dark iris. The cut on his lip stung as he sniggered softly.

"Talk about what?"

"Sasuke, don't play games with me," Naruto replied snappishly. "Are we going to talk about what you did on Tuesday?"

"And what was that again, Naruto?" Sasuke sighed, tilting his head backwards and staring up at the ceiling. His hair was still damp from the run from his father's car to Naruto's doorstep and strands of it were sticking to his forehead.

"Up to you. We could talk about the part where you vandalized some poor man's shop, the part where you stole hundreds of dollars' worth of cigarettes and cash, or the part where you bashed him almost senseless."

His father had been furious when he'd found out what Sasuke had done. Sasuke's only consolation from it all was at least this time Suigetsu had been apprehended too. They'd been to court on the Thursday, Sasuke allowed into the care of his parents until his next hearing date. The only saving grace of it all was now his father insisted Sasuke see Naruto once a day, his last ditch effort in his attempt to help his failing son. The judge and Naruto had agreed to the terms and each morning at nine Sasuke was handed over to Naruto for their hour session.

"You're lucky your father is who he is, Sasuke," Naruto commented in a tone so soft it sounded like disappointment. "Most kids your age would be in Rikers' right now, that's where your friend is, isn't it?" At Sasuke's minute nod he continued. "You coming along to these sessions won't be beneficial unless you can be honest with me."

"Honest with you?" Sasuke demanded, furious. He turned his bruised eye towards Naruto. The bruised eye his father had given him. "Hefty call, considering you were never honest with me."

Naruto sat back, perplexed. "When have I ever been dishonest with you?"

"You never told me you had a boyfriend."

Naruto now slumped back, his bottom lip turned upward in pure confusion. "Boyfriend? Why does it matter that you know if I have a boyfriend or not?"

"Because you just can't hold someone's hand or take them to breakfast and feed them fucking bacon and maple syrup shit when you have a _fucking_ _boyfriend_!" Sasuke shouted, jumping to his feet and pointing at Naruto angrily.

Naruto watched him carefully before slowly raising to his feet, as if he were scared getting up too quickly would push Sasuke into another rage. "Sasuke," he began slowly. "If I have ever given you the impression that I have felt more than professional feelings towards you then I am sorry, but it was completely unintentional."

Sasuke flinched, but his anger was softened by Naruto's ability to admit his truth, instead of pretending he had no idea what Sasuke was raving about. "So – so you don't want me to be your boyfriend?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Then – then why hold my hand that day?"

"Sasuke, if there's one thing I have picked up from speaking with you is that you're not one for physical contact. Whether it's an issue you've created yourself or a belief that's been thrust upon you." Naruto paused before continuing. "I know the relationship with your dad isn't good. It needs work, lots of it. I hugged you that day and grabbed your hand to show you that older men _do_ in fact have feelings and can help you share yours. Granted, I am not as old as your father, but I am still older and a lot of troubled teens look up to older men as role models. I wanted to try break that barrier down for you."

Sasuke was still breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling with each breath. "You've never thought of it as a possibility? Not even once?"

Naruto looked uncomfortable now and avoided Sasuke's penetrating gaze. "Sasuke, you're a kid. I'm an adult, it's not right."

Annoyance and hope flared up in Sasuke, it was a fire that wanted to burn long and bright. "I am _not_ a kid, Naruto. I'm eighteen, I am an adult. Besides, that doesn't answer my question."

"No," Naruto said firmly. "I've never thought about it because it'll never be an option."

Sasuke clenched his teeth and made to leave. He grabbed his coat from the coat hanger in the hallway and swung open Naruto's front door. A gust of wind and rain coated him as he pulled one sleeve on and turned to get the other. A firm hand grasped his upper arm and Sasuke turned in annoyance. Naruto was standing before him, his figure easily a good four inches taller than what Sasuke's was.

"You can't go out in this weather," was all he said.

Sasuke pulled himself free of Naruto's grip. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I am your counsellor, I can tell you whatever I want," Naruto snapped.

"Well now you're acting like my father so fuck off," Sasuke growled.

Naruto took a step back, a look of disgust warping his normally sunny features. "You're pushing everyone away Sasuke, soon there will be no one left."

Sasuke ignored him and turned to leave but an idea struck him. He stopped and turned, his eyes finding Naruto's and claiming them in an angry staring competition. Naruto tipped his head lightly to the left, waiting for Sasuke's response. Swallowing against the lump in his throat Sasuke took a breath and stormed over to the blond. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, as if he expected Sasuke was going to hit him, but instead Sasuke grabbed a handful of Naruto's orange shirt and pulled him down so that their lips could meet.

Sasuke felt his eyes close of their own accord, his lips moving against Naruto's and tasting like salt and rain. Above him the blonde issued a small groan before pushing Sasuke back into the wall and holding him tight with his body.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked when Naruto pulled away and glared at him through hooded blue eyes.

"No, what are _you_ doing?" Naruto hissed. His hip was pinning Sasuke to the wall and his hands had grabbed Sasuke's wrists and pinned them as well. "Just what the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"I don't believe that you've not thought of me that way," Sasuke told him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but it's true, I haven't," Naruto said firmly.

Sasuke frowned and moved so that his pelvis was pushed against Naruto's. He rolled experimentally, smirking in satisfaction when Naruto's eyes glazed slightly. He moved again and reached up to kiss him once more; hoping this time the stupid blond didn't push him away.

His lips grazed Naruto's lightly and Naruto gave him a warning growl. "Sasuke, don't," he croaked.

_I've got him,_ Sasuke thought triumphantly before reaching up to capture Naruto's lips in a bruising kiss, split lip be damned.

"What the hell is this?"

The outraged shout made Naruto throw himself off of Sasuke and both turned towards the open door. Fugaku was framed in the threshold, his fists clenched tight by his sides and his face a portrait of rage.

"Father –"

"Mr. Uchiha –"

"Shut up, both of you!" Fugaku snapped, sending both Naruto and Sasuke quiet. He walked in and grabbed the back of Sasuke's jacket. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you when you offered free counselling sessions. You are just some sick and twisted pervert trying to get into my son's pants."

"It's not like that," Sasuke argued, trying to rip free of his father's hold. "I kissed him, he pushed me away."

"Didn't look like that from where I was standing," Fugaku snapped, turning and pulling Sasuke with him. Outside his squad car waited and Sasuke realised with dull regret that his father had said he'd pick him up after his session due to the rain. Fugaku stopped and faced Naruto. "The only thing stopping me from arresting you right now is that my son is eighteen, and is legally allowed to participate in such a sickening farce. If you know what's good for you you will stay away from him, because if you don't I will find any reason to get you behind bars with all the other 'kiddy fiddlers' of this city."

"You can't do this!" Sasuke shouted, slipping free of his jacket so that his father was left holding the limp article of clothing. "Naruto is the best thing that ever happened to me, if you do anything to him I will hate you so much."

"Your threats mean nothing to me, boy," Fugaku snapped. "Get in the car."

"No," Sasuke said, "I refuse."

"If you refuse I will make his life hell," Fugaku warned, pointing a finger at Naruto but not sparing him a glance. "Don't test me, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt his rage boiling. His father's threats were real, he'd been on the receiving end too many times for him to count. He looked over at Naruto and gave him an apologetic shrug. "I'm sorry."

"Go, Sasuke," Naruto told him roughly. "Go, and don't ever come back." He looked upset, he looked angry. Yet despite that he didn't look disappointed, something the raven wished he could see.

Tears building in his eyes Sasuke turned and fled down the steps. His father and Naruto be damned. He hated them both and nothing in this world was going to stop him from running.

* * *

So what does everyone think? This story actually evolved into a completely different direction to what I thought it would. Noooooow, I am sure everyone can see I am sorta' missing some steamy scenes ... which leads me to think maybe I should write a second chapter to finalise this? Who's down with that? :P

As always RNR, peeps! It is always appreciated.

xxx


End file.
